Cherry Blossoms Wither
by Sankou-chan
Summary: Sakura has always been rejected by Sasuke. Why doesn't she ever fight back? Will she always be blinded by lies? Cherry blossoms wither and so do ninjas.


**A/N: I wrote this in about 2 hours and I'm very happy by the way it turned out. I've never really liked the SasuSaku pairing (no offense to the fans), so I wrote this in my free time to express what I think Sakura should feel after so many rejections and disappointments. I like Sakura, but I don't like the way Sasuke treats her and that's probably why I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Cherry Blossoms Wither**

"You're annoying. Get lost." Those cold harsh words escaped like venom from the Uchiha's lips.

Sakura stood there, eye-wide with complete shock, confusion and most of all disappointment. She couldn't breathe as if the air was forced out of her, but she didn't struggle to get it back. That morning, Sakura had asked him if they could train together, wanting to spend some time with the boy she loves.

_Is it even love that she feels? Why does it seem wrong to love him?_

Sasuke, not wanting to wait for a response, buried his hands in his pockets and stepped forward, taking his leave. Sakura saw this and quickly regained her composure, finally breathing and with a swift turn of her legs, she stepped in front of the boy, stopping him in his tracks. A piercing expression seemed to have crawled onto his face as he waited for an explanation.

Sakura looked down at the ground, her pink hair covering her face. "I just want to spend some time with you. You've been gone for 3 years and I missed you, Sasuke-kun. Not one day have I lived that you weren't in my thoughts. I cried for you. I risked my life for you. My life was so dark when you left Konoha. I even tried rescuing you, getting wounded and hurt, but I didn't care. I never regretted it because…." The pink haired girl looked up, her eyes stared lovingly into his, but the onyx orbs didn't change, they were icy cold and full of hate. It took most of her strength to continue. "Because…because I lo…"

This time she hadn't stopped on purpose. Loving eyes turned into shocked green canvases as Sasuke, in one fluent movement, stepped aside and walked on, the touch of his arm brush against hers. Sakura didn't flinch as the contact ran chills down her spine, but she had turned around, facing not those cold onyx eyes, she faced his back. The kunoichi didn't go after the Uchiha, her legs were planted to the ground. All she did was stare at the boy she loved walk away, tears threatening to fall.

_Why doesn't she go after him? Is he really the boy she loved?_

It took a lot of strength to fight back the tears. She didn't want to cry, but at the same time she wanted to. Every time she closed her eyes, he would be a few steps farther from her, it's always been like that.

'Why does he always show his back to me? Every time I try to show him I care, he would say I'm annoying and walk away. Does he hate me that much? I've done everything for him. I've cried, endangered my life, and helped him out of a few tight situations. All just for him, but no, there's always a smirk where a smile should be. Are all the tears I've cried meaningless? Doesn't he know how much I love him? Love him….It's always his back that I face, not his gaze! Am I that meaningless to him! Why Sasuke-kun….WHY!' Something in Sakura finally snapped. The dam that she had built was broken. Her gaze towards his back was no longer shock and despair, it was a spark of hatred, concealed in a glare.

She could feel her hands clench into fists and her legs regain composure. Something seemed to have burned into of her and it made her feel free, being caged since her academy days. It was like she had been blind, but now her vision was clear.

As if her legs had a mind of their own, she ran up to him from behind and swung her arm, trying to slap him across the face, the face she never saw. Feeble as it was, the Uchiha stepped aside, dodging her attack and continued walking, all without looking back at the figure. Sakura looked down at her hands, bringing them up to her face. They were so fragile. She was weak, but she wasn't stunned. She stayed there, her eyes shadowed with a glare full of hate. Hate for the Uchiha.

_She doesn't love him anymore._

_It was just a lie._

_She regrets it now._

_The truth hurts, but it makes us stronger._

_Only if you're willing to accept it._

That day, a cherry blossom withered and another one blossomed.


End file.
